


giving love

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/M, Sex, Underage Sex, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: Takes place between  vrains episode 58 and  vrains episode 72.   Miyu and Jin are in Lightning's faction in this fanfiction. This is a au fanfic. cotains Haru x Miyu. contains sex. Sorry for errors in story and I don't own vrains.





	giving love

16 year old ai Bohman and 14 year old ai Haru just came back from Bohman's 2nd duel against playmaker with Lightning, windy, 16 year old Jin Kusanagi and 16 year old Miyu Sugisaki. Jin said " I know Bohman woud lose, if you sent me. I would have beaten playmaker and gotten the dark ignis.". Windy said " The real failure of this case is Haru. Haru's training Bohman to use hydradrive deck was not good enough. He is the reason why Bohman los through 2 duels. Jin and lightning said " I agree.". Miyu had a concerned face because she knew it was not his fault that Bohman lost to playmaker in that 2nd duel. Lightning said " Haru, you're grounded for 3 weeks, No tv , No videogames and nothing for you" as he emptied his room with a simple program. Haru said "But..." . Haru then was punched in the face by Lightning, windy and Jin. Lightning screamed at Haru " go to your room, you useless failure ai. you don't deserve love!". That broke Miyu's heart. she actually cared about Haru . Haru did not want her to get involve with the abuse Lightning and others did to him because He did not want Miyu to go through the pain he went through. Lightning said " Haru , you are ugly rat!" while Haru walked into his room with tears in his eyes. Bohman said " Haru is very weak as a person". Miyu said to all of them " Fuck you all of 3 you" while she went to Haru's room flipping them off. All 3 of them said " she don't understand!" as all of three them went to the livingroom to party.

Miyu went into Haru's room seeing a depressed Haru sitting on the floor because Lightning took his bed away from him. Haru said with tears " he's right. I am a failure. I am ugly. I will not never be loved". Miyu hugged him and she said " They are wrong. You are not a failure. You are not ugly! I find you to be sexy and I love you.". Haru said " Thanks, Miyu" hugging her back. Miyu said " Haru..." as she kissed him on the lips. Haru said " Miyu..." as he kissed Miyu on the lips. Miyu said " you're a good kisser, Haru" while blushing. Haru said " you're better kisser, Miyu" while bushing and standing up so Miyu did not send to bend down to kiss him. Miyu said " Haru, I want you" in a sexual tone. Haru was little confused what she meant by that and he asked with hs sweet voice " what do you mean by that?". Miyu started twerking in front of Haru. Haru was enjoying it and said " you are sexy, Miyu.". Miyu said " thanks, Haru. can you do something for me, Haru?" in a sexual tone. Haru said " what is it?". Miyu said in a sexual tone " can you undo my pants?". Haru said " yes ". Haru took off Miyu's pants in a highly sexual way and Miyu loved it. Miyu was in now blue panties. Haru's sexual hormones was going crazy while Miyu walked towards his ways rubbing his private parts with her hand causing Haru to moan hard amd said " Miyu... this feel so good "

Miyu asked in a sexual tone " so, do you want to have a full on sex with me?". Haru said " if you want to " with a smile. Miyu gently pushed Haru ino the wall while they both kissed each other in a highly romantic way. Miyu reached to Haru's pants and took off his pants and belt. Miyu said " I am burning up" in a sexual tone while taking off her shirt and bra. Miyu's boobs was huge. Haru was staring at them getting more horny. Haru took off all of his clothes and said " Miyu, I love you. you are very sexy.". Miyu said " thanks" while she got herself naked. Haru stared at Miyu's sexy body and Miyu stared at Haru's sexy body. Miyu looked at Haru's penis, it was 5 inchs long. Haru and Miyu said at the same time " Let's do this sexy" in a sexual tone.

Miyu and Haru layed down on the floor with Miyu on the top and Haru on the bottom. Haru placed his penis in Miyu's vagina. Miyu said " oh yes, this is the best thing I ever had." while moaning super hard. Haru said " you are thic, Miyu" in sexual tone. Miyu said " this sex feel so good. " Haru and Miyu had sex all night long. Today started as a bad day but it become a good day because Haru and Miyu lost their virginity to each other.


End file.
